Dr. Glabe's objective is to elucidate the molecular basis for the species-specific interaction of the sperm and egg surfaces during fertilization in sea urchins. Aim 1 is to determine the structure/function relationships of binding a sperm adhesive protein. Aim 2 is to assess the structure/function relationships of an egg surface receptor and how the receptor interacts with bindin. Aim 3 is to determine the nature of the interaction of bindin with phospholipid bilayers and the role of this interaction in fertilization.